


The Harrows of an Heir

by redoubtableEagle (emeraldEagle)



Series: JuneFef is pretty neat actually [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, June hasn't spoken to anyone but Feferi in two weeks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panicking friends, Pesterlog formatting is pain, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), The angst only lasts a few chapters I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldEagle/pseuds/redoubtableEagle
Summary: After two weeks of staying at her new girlfriend's place, June is suddenly reminded that her other friends haven't heard from her this entire time and are getting very worried.Whoops.
Relationships: June Egbert/Feferi Peixes
Series: JuneFef is pretty neat actually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622041
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101
Collections: June Egbert Jam





	1. Oh yeah, friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda angsty but I swear it won't last long, just a couple chapters then we're back to your completely unscheduled fluff.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: yo john  
TG: john  
TG: jooooooooooooooooooooooooohn  
TG: nobodys heard from you in days john  
TG: like i know you dont get out much anymore but literally noone has any idea where the fuck you are

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: seriously bro are you ok  
TG: contrary to popular belief some of us do actually give a shit about your well being  
TG: not sure how popular that belief actually is but damn if this isn't contrary to it  
TG: were all contrarians on this motherfucking miraculous day  
TG: wait no thats horrible why did i say that  
TG: fucking clowns and their infectious speech patterns

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: okay but seriously john  
TG: were all worried about you  
TG: im pretty sure dadbert is gonna put together a search party if this keeps up  
TG: no place on earth will be safe from his stern fatherly gaze

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: john  
TG: i know youre not dead or anything so i know you can read this  
TG: i dunno what made you drop off the radar like this  
TG: but you dont have to hide from us  
TG: whatever this is about were not gonna run you outta town or anything like that  
TG: just talk to us john  
TG: please

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

* * *

You are June Egbert, and OH YEAH, YOU HAVE FRIENDS. Friends who actually give a shit about your well-being and who haven't heard a peep out of you since you went to stay at Feferi's two weeks ago.

Whoops.

You didn't MEAN to completely cut contact with them, of course! It's just that... well... okay, you _may_ have forgotten that your phone was in your pocket the first time you went out into the reef with Feferi, and it _may_ have slipped your mind to replace it afterwards because of your focus on cleaning her hive, and the excitement from becoming girlfriends _may_ have caused you to continue forgetting about it until Feferi reminded you that your friends are probably worried about you. So you alchemized a new phone, and immediately found hundreds of unread messages from your worried friends. As you finish reading through the messages from Dave, you sheeplishly glance up at Feferi, who sighs in disbelief.

FEFERI: Oh my cod June, I love you, but you are suc)( a DOOFIS)( sometimes!  
JUNE: ehehehe... sorry?  
FEFERI: I'm not the one you s)(oald be apologizing to )(ere!  
FEFERI: Talk to one of t)(em at least so they know you're not dead!

You sigh, then do as she asked and send a message to Dave. You then mentally prepare yourself for the inevitable outpouring of meaningless babble as Dave tries to coherently present his distressed thoughts.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave?  
TG: jesus christ john where the fuck have you been  
TG: wait is this even really you  
TG: have you been replaced by an evil doppelganger whos using your account to trick us  
TG: do i have to track down evil you and stab the fucker to get you back  
TG: aw man i knew this day would come  
TG: the fated battle between the knight of time and the htaerb fo rieh  
TG: thats heir of breath backwards if you couldnt tell  
TG: cause its evil you so theyd be you but in reverse  
TG: makes them a bitch to fight  
TG: doing everything backwards and shit so by the time they telegraph their attack its already happened  
TG: thats a shitty boss battle if ive ever seen one  
TG: and as it happens i have so i actually would know  
TG: anyway im gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and say youre real john  
TG: if it turns out it actually is evil you then im gonna be real cross you hear me  
TG: real fucking cross  
EB: how did you type all that in twenty seconds?  
TG: really  
TG: is that really the most important question to ask  
TG: "why yes dave i have been mia for last two goddamn weeks but i really wanna know how you type fast"  
TG: bro im the knight of time i can type as fast as i damn well please  
TG: seriously where the fuck are you john  
EB: uh  
EB: im at feferis hive.  
TG: feferi  
TG: you mean the overly cheerful seadweller who im pretty sure youve literally never spoken to before  
EB: well yeah, but that was kinda rude of you to say about her, dave!  
TG: how many times to i have to repeat this  
TG: you  
TG: have  
TG: been  
TG: fucking  
TG: missing  
TG: for  
TG: two  
TG: god  
TG: damn  
TG: weeks  
TG: and you mean to tell me that this whole time youve just been chilling at the peixes palace without a care in the world  
EB: well yeah, pretty much.  
TG: well okay then thats one mystery solved  
TG: riddle me this though egbert  
TG: why  
EB: actually, maybe i should say this in a memo with everyone else?  
EB: just so that i dont have to repeat myself.  
TG: you bet your ass thats whats gonna happen  
TG: god knows you have a metric fuckload of explaining to do  
TG: and oh hey i am a god so i do know  
TG: anyway make it snappy egderp the worlds waiting for you

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  ectoBiologist [EB]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do Dave right
> 
> Next chapter: June hops on a memo and has some explaining to do. Formatting is hard so I give no guarantees as to when it'll come out


	2. Hey everyone, I'm alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which June explains some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesterlog formatting sucks. That's all I'm saying.

ectoBiologist [EB] opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY.

EB: uh, hey everyone!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to memo

CG: HOLY SHIT, LOOK WHO IT IS.  
CG: EVERYBODY STOP WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING AND TAKE A GODDAMN GANDER AT THIS.  
CG: JOHN "CAN'T BE ASSED TO TALK TO ANYONE FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT" EGBERT HAS DEIGNED IT APPROPRIATE TO SPEAK WITH US MERE MORTALS ONCE MORE.  
CG: PRAY TELL DIPSHIT, WHERE ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH  
CG: WHICH, AS IT HAPPENS, IS *OUR* GREEN EARTH  
CG: HAVE YOU BEEN?!

gardenGnostic [GG] responded to memo 

GG: oh my god john!!!!!!!  
GG: youre alive!!!!!!!

pipeFan [PF] responded to memo

PF: JOHN  
PF: WE HAVE ALL BEEN VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU  
EB: oh uh, hi dad!  
EB: sorry about worrying you  
PF: HELLO SON  
PF: YOUR APOLOGY IS READILY ACCEPTED  
CG: DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR LUSUS, JOHN, YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT OFF THE FUCKING HOOK!  
CG: EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS GODDAMN INSTANT!

tentacleTherapist [TT] responded to memo

TT: Now now, Karkat, no need to badger them into submission.  
CG: YOU KNOW FOR A SEER, YOU ARE UNFATHOMABLY BLIND SOMETIMES LALONDE.  
CG: HE JUST SHOWS UP OUT OF NOWHERE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEEKS AND I'M NOT GONNA SHUT UP UNTIL I GET ANSWERS!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo

GC: K4RK4T  
GC: WH4T D1D 1 S4Y 4BOUT T4K1NG THE P1SS 4BOUT BL1ND P3OPL3?  
GC: YOUR N3XT L1N3 1S "UGH, THAT ONLY YOU'RE ALLOWED TO MAKE THEM, I KNOW."  
CG: UGH, THAT ONLY YOU'RE ALLOWED TO MAKE THEM, I KN  
CG: FFFFFFFFFFFFUCK YOU WITH THAT HORSESHIT AGAIN!  
GC: >:]  
CG; DAMN IT, I KNEW LETTING DIRK SHOW YOU THAT GODFORSAKEN CARTOON WAS A BAD IDEA!

timeusTestified [TT] responded to memo

TT: The proper term, Vantas, is "anime" as I'm sure you needn't be reminded.  
TT: As for your premature assessment, you'd find that Jojo's Bizarre Adventure by Hirohiko Araki is a complex and highly entertaining masterpiece if only you'd take the time to watch it.

turntechGodhead [TG] responded to memo

TG: hey yeah this is great and all but we do actually have something important to talk about  
TG: namely the case of the missing egderp which was recently solved  
TG: turns out hes been hanging at feferis place this whole time  
CG: FEFERI?  
CG: WHY WAS HE AT RADIO SILENT AT FEFERI'S HIVE FOR TWO ENTIRE WEEKS?!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo

CC: )(e dropped )(is p)(one in the water and forgot to alc)(emize a new one afterwards.  
CG: OH REALLY? AND WHAT, PRAY TELL, PREVENTED *YOU* FROM JUST USING YOUR OWN PALMHUSK, OR ANY OTHER COMMUNICATIONS DEVICE FOR THAT MATTER, TO CONTACT PEOPLE IN HIS STEAD?  
CC: ...  
CG: I SWEAR TO GOD PEIXES, IF YOU SAY "BECAUSE I FORGOT TOO" THEN THERE WILL BE HOLY VENGEANCE OF BURNING SOLIDIFIED PLATONIC HATRED COMING DOWN UPON YOUR HEAD IN THE *VERY* NEAR FUTURE!  
GC: YOUR N3XT L1N3 1S "...yea)(, I forgot."  
CC: ...yea)(, I forgot.  
CC: Wait, w)(at?  
GC: 3H3H3H3  
CG: BY THE ASTRONOMICAL BODY COUNTS OF ALTERNIA I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT MY GANDERBULBS ARE SEEING  
CG: HOW DID *BOTH* OF YOU FORGET TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU WERE OKAY?!?!?!  
GG: well maybe if everybody would SHUT UP for a minute john could tell us!!!!!!!!!

gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo

GG: Oh goodness, I'm so sorry I'm late!  
GG: A meeting went on longer than expected and I couldn't just bail on them so suddenly!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] responded to memo

TG: its ok janey i'm sure it was important  
TG: anyway JOHN1!!!!!!1!  
TG: we've bn lookin ALL OVER for u!!!!!  
TG: fefs taken gd care of ya i hope  
CC: I mean, I've done my best!  
EB: yeah, she's been great to live with!  
TT: Your next line is "3V3RYBODY SHUT UP, EGGDORK H4S SOM3TH1NG TO TELL US!"  
GC: YOUR N3XT L1NE 1S "Your next line is "3V3RYBODY SHUT UP, EGGDORK H4S SOM3TH1NG TO TELL US!""  
GC: N4N1 TH3 FUCK  
TT: Nani the fuck, indeed.  
TT: Hey now Rose, anime jokes are my schtick, don't go stealin' it in front of everybody.  
TT: That is rather besides the point, father dear.  
TT: _Don't_ start with this, Rose.  
TT: In any case, Terezi is correct in that our dear Eggbert has something important to say.  
TT: Or rather, something to show us.  
EB: i do?  
CC: they do?  
GG: wait, why are rose and terezi spelling johns name like that?  
TT: It will all be clear in a moment, Jade.  
GC: EGGY  
GC: B3 4 D34R 4ND UPLO4D 4 P1CTURE OF YOURS3LF TO TH3 M3MO PL34SE  
TG: wait a minit  
TG: thas a vry specific joke youre makin  
GC: SPO1L3RS, VO1D BOY  
GC: >:]  
TG: wait  
TG: have you two just fuckin known where johns been this entire time  
TG: and you didnt think to tell anybody  
TT: I do apologize Dave, but the timeline had to be maintained.  
TG: oh my fucking god i thought we were done with this alpha timeline shit  
TG: but nope i guess not  
TG: looks like were diving right back in like the merry band of masochists we apparently are  
TG: cause we cant get enough of this bullshit it seems  
TT: It was a joke, brother dear.  
TG: well it wasnt fucking funny _sister dear_  
TG: you know how much shit i had to put up with to keep things from falling apart at the seams  
PF: ENOUGH  
PF: THERE WILL BE NO MORE SPEAKING UNTIL JOHN HAS EXPLAINED HIS SITUATION  
PF: HE IS A GROWN MAN, AND CAN SPEAK FOR HIMSELF  
EB: um  
EB: yeah  
EB: about that  
EB: dad?  
PF: YES SON?  
EB: ...  
EB: sorry

ectoBiologist [EB] uploaded file "meandfeferi.png" to memo

CG: WH  
GG: :O  
GC: >:D  
TT: ...  
GG: O-oh my...  
TG: BO  
TG: B:O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's gonna turn out okay I promise, this is just a little bit of angst.


	3. Dad jokes are forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly climbs out of hole and waves nervously*
> 
> Um
> 
> HELLO.
> 
> It has been... two months since the last chapter? Almost to the day, even. Uh, sorry about that everyone. I don't really have an excuse for this, other than I basically just lost momentum a while into writing this. So yeah, sorry for the delay! Now back to your completely unscheduled JuneFef.
> 
> Also I'm posting this completely unironically on April Fools Day because fuck this pointless and idiotic holiday, I am taking a STAND AGAINST THIS F-

You are June Egbert, and you just CAME OUT TO YOUR DAD AND A GOOD CHUNK OF YOUR FRIENDS. Per Terezi's suggestion (and of course she and Rose would be the first to figure it out, wouldn't they), you did so by way of a simple picture: You and Feferi sitting together on a beanbag, your God-Tier pajamas currently in the form of a sleeveless dress, and a small, nervous smile on your face; Feferi wearing her normal outfit, smiling wide, and wrapping one arm around your waist as she holds the phone in her other hand. As you said, a simple picture, but _holy shit_ was it hard to actually send.

You... can't really bring yourself to look at the memo now. Feferi's assuring you that it's fine, that everybody's being cool about all this, but you can't get your mind off of one person in particular: Dad. You'd say you don't know _why_ you're so worried about him, but you do, and frankly you hate that you would even think it. He has been nothing but supportive, if a little overbearing, throughout your entire life, and there is no evidence whatsoever that he would react poorly to this news in the slightest. And yet...

***knock knock knock***

You and Feferi turn to look at the door, where someone is knocking. But who could be-

JADE: john!!! or whatever you wanna call yourself now!!! get your butt out here!

Jade? How did she- Witch of Space, right. Feferi moves to go answer her, but you raise a hand to stop her.

JUNE: i'll get it.  
FEFERI: )(u)(? You s)(ore you want to-  
JUNE: not really, but...  
JUNE: i should. better to get it over with now.

You get up and walk to the door, as Feferi watches with a worried look. Taking a deep breath, you brace yourself for whatever is about to happen, grab the doorknob, twist, and open the door.

JUNE: hi jade-

***glomp***

It takes you a few moments to realize three things: (1) you are being hugged, (2) you are being hugged by Jade and Dad, and (3) _oh god why is Dad here_

You successfully imitate a beached fish for the duration of the hug. You're sure Feferi would be proud of you for that, but before you can continue this line of thought to distract yourself from reality, Dad and Jade detach themselves from you. Oh god, you're actually going to have to _talk_ to them, aren't you... Thankfully, before you can flounder your way through attempting to start the conversation, Dad spares you the embarrassment by handing you a small slip of paper. You stare at it for a moment, trying to mentally prepare yourself for what it'll say, then reach out and take it.

DAUGHTER

THOUGH IT WOULD BE A LIE TO SAY I AM NOT SOMEWHAT HURT THAT YOU FEARED REVEALING YOURSELF TO ME, I DO NOT HOLD THIS AGAINST YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST

SUCH REALIZATIONS ABOUT ONESELF ARE DIFFICULT TO COME TO TERMS WITH, AND I FULLY UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WOULD BE FEARFUL OF THE POTENTIAL CONSEQUENCES

I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU AFRAID, HOWEVER UNINTENTIONALLY, AND HOPE SINCERELY THAT YOU CAN BE MORE OPEN WITH ME AND YOUR FRIENDS IN THE FUTURE

DESPITE WHAT YOU MAY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF AT THE WORST OF TIMES, KNOW THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, NO MATTER WHO YOU DECIDE TO BE

I AM SO, SO PROUD OF YOU

Several seconds pass as you stare at the note. Dad makes no effort to hasten you, simply standing there quietly as he waits for your answer. Jade is also silent, though you can see out of the corner of your eye that she's shuffling her feet nervously.

JUNE: ...  
JUNE: i...

Before you can continue, Dad suddenly produces a second slip of paper (how he does that so quickly you will never know) and hands it to you.

MIND YOU

I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WERE MORE TRANS-PARENT WITH US FROM NOW ON

WE LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME THOUGH

JUNE:  
JUNE: *pfft*  
JUNE: hehehe  
JUNE: ahahahahahaha!

You can't help it. You burst out into laughter, Jade following suit although she doesn't really understand why. Dad remains calm as always, but you can almost feel him smile when you launch yourself into his arms for a truly wonderful FATHER/DAUGHTER EMBRACE. You feel Jade join in by swinging her arms around the two of you, laughing joyfully all the while. You sort of lose track of time in this familial embrace, but eventually you notice that you've switched from laughing to bawling your eyes out on Dad's shoulder.

JUNE: *incoherent sobbing/chuckling*  
JUNE: ohmygod dad, jade, *sniff*  
JUNE: i-i love you too  
JADE: :D  
DAD:

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the memo..._

ectoBiologist [EB] uploaded file "meandfeferi.png" to memo

CG: WH  
GG: :O  
GC: >:D  
TT: ...  
GG: O-oh my...  
TG: BO  
TG: B:O  
TG: oh  
TG: my  
TG: god  
TG: your so fckgojdng CUTE I CANTEFVN  
TG: uh  
TG: okay  
TG: what the shit  
TG: when did egderp get hot  
TG: i mean  
TG: fuck

turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum!

CG: I  
CG: WHA  
CG: DAVE!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle troll!

pipeFan [PF] is now an idle chum!

gardenGnostic [GG] is now an idle chum!

ectoBiologist [EG] is now an idle chum!

TG: wait wheres evryone goin, theres adorabel happenen here  
TG: rosey  
TG: rezi  
TG: why didnt ya say anything aboot john transmogrifying into the cutest gal fucknn ever  
TG: and dont give me that "preservin the timeline" thing cuz we all know thas bullshit  
TT: Yes, I suppose I should've just been upfront and not make a joke at Dave's expense.  
GC: BUT M4K1NG JOK3S 4T D4V3S 3XP3NS3 1S FUN >:D  
TT: True, however in retrospect it *was* in poor taste.  
TT: In any case, to answer your question Roxy, Terezi and I wanted to let Eggbert hatch and come out on her own terms, rather than being forced into the open unprepared.  
GC: HMM  
GC: TH4T JOK3 DO3SNT R34LLY WORK NOW  
GC: F3FFY, WOULD YOU M1ND T3LL1NG 3V3RYON3 WH4T EGD3RPS N3W N4M3 1S  
GC: 4SSUM1NG D4DB3RT 4ND J4D3 L3FT FOR TH3 R34SON 1 TH1NK TH3Y D1D, 3GGY 1SNT GO1NG TO BE 4V41L4BLE FOR 4 WH1L3  
CC: W)(ale, I guess t)(ere isn't any )(arm in telling you all now.  
CC: S)(e goes by June now!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is no longer an idle troll!

CG: WAIT, SHE CHANGED HER NAME? WHY?  
TG: o yeah trolls dont have gendered names do they  
CG: THE FUCK KIND OF BULLSHITTERY IS "GENDERED NAMES"?  
CG: WHY WOULD A NAME BE ASSOCIATED WITH ONE GENDER OR ANOTHER!? IT JUST SOUNDS POINTLESS AND ARBITRARY!  
TT: It is, that's why we've been trying to phase that out since we got here.  
TT: I'm surprised you didn't know about this already, Vantas. I figured either Roxy or Dave would've told you about it at some point.  
TT: Dirk, you and Jane have been rather quiet so far. Is there something we should know?  
TT: Rose I know exactly what you're thinking and I'm gonna have to stop you right there before that train of thought goes any further.  
TT: But first, I need to confirm something. Peixes, how exactly did this happen? Physically, I mean.  
TT: Seriously, that is a mighty convincing and also oddly fast transition if I do say so myself. And I do.  
CC: W)(ale, s)(e came to my )(ive because s)(e figured that if I'm a Witc)( of Life, w)(ic)( means I manipulate living t)(ings, t)(en maybe I could manipulate )(er body into being a RE-------EL gull!  
CC: GIRL! Not gull! Girl!  
TT: And I presume her guess was right?  
CC: Yea)(, it was!  
TT: I see.  
TT: Well then, this changes quite a few things indeed.  
CC: 38? Water you mean?  
TT: In the span of just two weeks, you have made the impossible possible.  
TT: Granted, that doesn't mean much in the context of "us" but you get the point.  
TT: I've got important things to think about. If you'll excuse me.  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo

TT: Dirk, what are you-  
TT: Oh my god. Excuse me, I have to make sure father dearest doesn't get any ideas.  


tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased responding to memo

TG: oh boi there they go again  
GC: HMMMMMMM  
GC: J4N3  
GC: 4R3 YOU 3V3N ST1LL 4L1V3 OR D1D TH3 SHOCK OF 4LL TH1S K1LL YOU  
GG: What?  
GG: Oh nononono, I'm still very much here! I just...  
GG: This is quite a surprising development! I suppose I was just... processing it, that's all!  
GG: Goodness, how did I miss something like this in my own brother of all people?  
GG: Sister!  
GG: ...Grandmother? Cousin? Ectobiological descendant?  
GG: Family! I missed this in a member of my own family!  
GG: How could that have even happened?  
GC: W3LL YOU H4V3 B33N OCCUP13D WH4T W1TH GO1NG ON TH3 C4MP41GN TR41L  
CG: AND WE ARE *NOT* GOING TO CONTINUE DOWN THAT CONVERSATIONAL THREAD, BECAUSE SUCH THINGS CAN ONLY LEAD TO ETERNAL PISSING MATCHES BETWEEN EVERYONE IN A TEN LIGHTSWEEP RADIUS.  
CG: THIS IS A CONVERSATION ABOUT JUNE, AND BECAUSE THIS IS A CONVERSATION ABOUT JUNE WE ARE *NOT* GOING TO DERAIL IT WITH POINTLESS POLITICS, DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR?!  
GC: BUT K4RKL3S, WH4T 3LS3 4R3 W3 GO1NG TO PO1NTL3SSLY D3R41L TH3 CONV3RS4T1ON W1TH?  


ectoBiologist [EG] is no longer an idle chum!

EG: uh, actually i was thinking  
EG: since we havent really all gotten together in a long time  
EG: and since ive been cooped up here with feferi for way too long  
EG: maybe we could all have a big get together somewhere? so everyone can catch up and just kinda  
EG: hang out?  
TG: june  
TG: juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune  
TG: that is a fanfuckintastic idea, we should TOTES do that!!!11!  
CG: I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW CATASTROPHICALLY BAD AN IDEA THAT IS.  
CG: HAVE YOU *TRIED* KEEPING THAT MANY OF *US* IN LINE LONG ENOUGH TO EVEN ORGANIZE THIS?!  
TG: no shoosh karkitkat we be doin this  
CG: DO NOT FUCKING SHOOSH ME LALONDE!!!!!!  
GG: Well, I think it's a wonderful idea!  
GG: But where should we do it? I can book just about anywhere on the planet, so... our options aren't limited, at least!  
CC: Oo)(, I know w)(at we s)(oald do!  
CC: W)(o's up for a B------------------EACH PARTY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In summary: A single dad joke brings June to tears of joy, Dave is suddenly reminded that he is VERY bisexual and that he used to have a crush on June when they were kids, Dirk goes to think about things and Rose assumes the worst, Karkat prevents the conversation from turning to politics because that ain't fun, and Feferi declares that a beach party is to be held.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I'll try my best to not make you wait two months for the next chapter again.


End file.
